


Her final mission

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Wait is this romance, before CoM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: Demyx finds Larxene packing her things up in the middle of the night. It appears she is being sent for a huge mission in Castle Oblivion. But somehow, Demyx doesn't want her to go...





	Her final mission

**Author's Note:**

> I've just finished packing most of my stuff, so to celebrate, I decided to post a new oneshot (about Larxene packing, hahaha the world is so small).  
>  I asked SaphirActar whether I should post some DemXene or some Terraqua and she picked the Demxene, for any complaint, blame her :p (just kidding love you bro)

Demyx had napped so much all day that he woke up in the middle of the night, unable to fall asleep again. He decided to go for a snack instead of trying to close his eyes for the ninth time this day. He carefully opened his door, checking that there wasn’t anyone else around - Saïx scolded him the last time he saw him sneaking into the kitchen and threatened him to turn him into a Dusk if he ever caught him doing it again.

But as he walked down the corridor, he heard some rummaging behind a door. Larxene’s. He frowned. It wasn’t unusual for her to be up at night - pretty common, given she did all she could not to sleep - but what could she be doing? Curiosity won over his hunger (he wasn’t even that hungry anyway), and he carefully opened the door without knocking.

  


There was a black bag on the bed, and she was stuffing things in it. Every drawer was open, black clothes and underwear scattered across the room.

“Are you… Running away?” He asked, picking up a piece of lace that was at his feet, and quickly throwing it away when he realised it was a bra. She jumped at the sound of his voice, glaring at him with hatred. Her usual face when anyone was around. Realising he was alone, she relaxed a bit, her shoulders collapsing.

“Go back to sleep, Demyx.”

“So you really are running away? You can’t. They will destroy you.”

She shrugged, the hint of her smile on her lips. She picked up the clothes on the floor, throwing them in her bag in silence for a while. When she finally answered, he could hear a tinge of amusement in her voice.

“I’m not running away. I’m getting sent away. Will be going on a mission at Castle Oblivion for a while. Me, Marluxia, Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus. Be happy, rookie, you’ll be rid of me for some times. Enjoy the peace while you can.”

“Tch. You’re the rookie.” He answered, staring at his feet. He suddenly felt really uneasy.

“What’s with the long face? I told you to enjoy.”

“I don’t know… I just… Don’t feel right about that. It feels like…”

“You’re absolutely right.” She abruptly interrupted him. “You are not feeling right about that, and that’s normal, because you are a Nobody, and you are therefore not feeling  _ anything _ , am I right? You remember, right? You know what would happen to anyone having actual feelings in this place, right? Lucky you don’t  _ have these feelings _ , right? I’m sure you don’t want them to turn you into a-”

“I don’t want you to go.” He interrupted her back. “Find an excuse, something, but don’t go.”

She sighed, sitting on her bed. “I have to. That’s a really important job, Demyx. And if things are going the way I expect them too… I should be back soon, and none of us will have to worry about lame missions anymore. Say that to anyone and I’ll cut your tongue myself.”

He nodded, staring at the floor. She finished packing up, before gently nudging him.

“I need to sleep. Play me a song.”

He lied down next to her on the bed, huddled up on the single mattress. He did not have his citar with him, and decided to hum her a melody instead. He kept on singing long after her breathing became peaceful and regular.

* * *

  


When he woke up, it was early in the morning, and she wasn’t in his arms anymore. She had her bag over her shoulder, trying to sneak off. He jumped on his feet, swiftly grabbed her wrist, realising he would probably not see her for a while -  _ or ever _ , that nasty feeling whispered to his ear. Before she could even react, he pulled her back against him, crashing his lips on hers in a desperate kiss. She pushed him back, glaring at him.

“Kiss me a third time like this and I will have to come back, break your jaw and make a necklace out of your teeth.”

“Third time?” He asked, surprised. But she grabbed him by the collar of his coat, bringing his lips against hers a second time, and only let go once they were out of breathe. She chuckled, ruffling his hair. He quickly put his arm around her hips, giving her a final short kiss.

“I guess you will have to come back, then.”

She bit her lower lip in a smirk, and turned back, leaving the room without any further word.

He watched her go, unable to get rid of that feeling he wouldn’t see her again. But she had promised she would come back to hit him.

She would come back, he told himself, ignoring the pain in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Well, we know how this plan ended anyway... SCREW YOU SORA. For a (kind of) sequel to this fic, check out my fic ["Lullaby"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375769) ! Let me know if you enjoy Demxene or if I'm the only one in this world that do like them together x'DD (disclaimer : I obviously disapprove Larxene's attitude, especially towards Naminé in the game and am aware she is far from a good person... But I feel that with a bit more background I would have liked her more as a villain, so here I am, giving her some background x'D)  
>  I think I will create a collection (if I understand how this works) to put all my DemXene on it... :3


End file.
